Forum:Pageviews im MA
Synopsis (September 2004) Thema: Funktion "Populäre Seiten" muss ersetzt werden?; Konsens: Unsichtbares Bild mit Counter-Funktion; Teilnehmer: Florian K (Start), Kobi Pageviews im MA Hallo Archivisten! Defacto sieht es so aus, als ob der Wiki-interne Counter kurz- und mittelfristig nicht aktiv wird und die Funktion der "Populärsten Seiten" ist nicht mehr in den Spezialseiten. Die Frage an alle: Behindert uns ein fehlender Pagecounter oder sind wir darauf angewiesen? Ohne Abrufzahlen können wir natürlich auch keine "Beliebtesten Artikel" auflisten, aber müssen wir das? Ist ein qualitativ hochwertig geschriebener Artikel (z.B. James T. Kirk) einem oft abgerufenem Artikel vorzuziehen? Das Problem ist, dass bei Licht betrachtet noch zu wenig optimale Artikel in MA/de sind um sie auf der Hauptseite aufzulisten. Einen Pagecounter einzuführen ist deutlich leichter: Ein (un)sichtbares GIF im Design verankern, was die nötigen Infos an ein Skript weitergibt und schon haben wir einen (billigen) Pagecounter. Aufwand etwa 30 Minuten. Die Gefahr, in Datamining zu verfallen ist groß und das System mit dem GIF ist fehleranfällig und "unschön". Komplexes Thema... Habt ihr Ideen? -- Florian 11:23, 14. Sep 2004 (CEST) :Gute Frage. Als ich die Temp Seite erstellte und die Beliebten Themen einsetzte habe ich kurz auf MA/en nachgeschaut was da so steht, und was mir schnell einfällt an längeren Themen. Es ist natürlich schade, dass wir keine tatsächliche Übersicht haben. Wenn du also schnell einen Counter basteln willst/kannst, dann nur zu. -- Kobi 11:43, 14. Sep 2004 (CEST) ::Ich habe bei dem GIF-Counter bedenken bezüglich Privacy Policy, da Benutzerdaten anfallen können, die geschützt werden müssen. Wenn ich einen Counter einstelle, würde der auf meinen Webserver (oder einen gehosteten System) laufen. Am besten, ich frag Dan nach der Meinung. Ich bin auch nur Gast. :o) -- Florian 16:36, 14. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Dan hat auf meine Frage geantwortet und hat prinzipiell nichts gegen einen Counter, bezweifelt aber, dass der auf dem Webserver von MA noch Platz hat. Zitat: "I'm not sure that it's ''really needed, but I do see the potential usefulness." Ich nehme das als GO und werde in Kürze mit einem Counter der auf meinem kleinen Webserver gehostet wird experimentieren, spätestens am Wochenende sollte der laufen. -- Florian 14:08, 15. Sep 2004 (CEST) ::: Gut, wenn alles läuft solltest du aber nochmal mit Dan reden, ob er nicht eventuell doch noch eine Ecke auf dem Server findet. Denn dann könnte das gleich in eine entsprechende Vorlage eingebunden werden. Aber auch nicht so wild, notfalls müssen wir das halt immer Woche für Woche kopieren. -- Kobi 14:18, 15. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Der Counter läuft jetzt und ist als unsichtbares GIF hinter "Ankündigungen" versteckt. Folgende Daten werden durch das PHP-Skript in einer MySQL-DB gespeichert: Datum/Uhrzeit, URL, Domain (www.memory-alpha.org), Sprache (de), Namespace, Artikeltitel (ohne ''Namespace:). Es werden nur gelesene Seiten gezählt, keine Bearbeitungen. Darüberhinaus werden keine Daten aufgezeichnet, wie z.B. verwendeter Browser, IP o.ä. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Ausgabe, die ich wohl durch kleine Bilder realisieren werde, damit die in Spezial:Statistics einzubinden sind. Bei Interesse kann ich einen DB-Account für allgemeinen Zugriff auf diese Datenbank anbieten. -- Florian 12:47, 18. Sep 2004 (CEST) ::: Gute Arbeit! Hoffe du erreichst deine anderen Ziele. Auf anhieb fällt mir eine möglicher Bug ein, wenn du sagst er ignoriert den Namespace:, ignoriert er auch den Namespace Star Trek:? -- Kobi 12:55, 18. Sep 2004 (CEST) :::: Solange ich die Bilder noch nicht fertig habe, gibt es eine HTML-Seite: http://ma-counter.webriff.de/show.php. Es werden nur richtige Namespaces verarbeitet, im Dropdown auf der Seite werden die vorhandenen Namespaces aus der Statistik-Datenbank ausgelesen, anfangs fehlen also noch ein paar. Was meinst du mit andere Ziele? -- Florian 17:20, 18. Sep 2004 (CEST)